


What Happens in the Showers...

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Olympic athlete, and Louis is his famous model boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Showers...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> Guys, this is really not up to my usual standards, but it's the best I could do with the prompt I got. Hopefully people still enjoy it?

Harry had been playing field hockey since the early age of five, and now, after so many years of practice and hard work, he was on a team that had made it to the Olympics. They'd been there for a few days now, and they had a big match coming up in just a few moments. Harry's boyfriend Louis had finally managed to fly out, and would be staying for the rest of the duration of the games. Harry had missed Louis greatly during the few days he'd been there without him, but he was rather busy anyway, and he understood that Louis had things he had had to get done back home.

Louis was a model, you see. And not just any model. A very respected, high end, world famous model.

Harry was used to attention and publicity, thanks to his boyfriend. But he wasn't quite as used to having it directed at him, which is what had been happening at the Olympics so far. Interviews and photographs. Everything he was used to watching Louis do, but nothing he'd ever really taken part in. Sure, he'd been photographed by the paparazzi while out with Louis, but they'd never been aiming to get a shot of him. Not really. Sure, he was Louis' boyfriend, and the press knew about him, but all they really cared about was Louis.

Until now, that is.

Ever since it had been announced that Harry's field hockey team had made it to the Summer Olympics, he and Louis had been branded a new power couple. Everyone was trying to get pictures of them together, get an interview with Louis about how he felt about Harry making it to the Olympics. Most people at the Olympics hadn't asked him much about Louis, because the Olympics were about sports, and athletes. Not about the athletes lives outside of sports. He'd get the occasional question, such as how was Louis doing, and was he supportive, but that was about it.

That is, of course, until he'd left to go meet Louis at the airport when he had arrived that morning. When he got there, there were reporters and paps everywhere. He could hardly get to Louis through the crowd. Once the couple had reunited there were cameras clicking furiously, trying to get a good shot of the couple. Microphones were thrust into their faces, and they tried to answer all the questions being thrown at them, but really they just wanted to get back to the stadium. Harry had an event that he needed to get ready for, and so by telling everyone that they were able to get out of there quickly.

Harry hadn't seen Louis since then, having had to go practice with his team before the big event. He was sure everyone would be interviewing him, however. Everyone liked to interview the loved ones of the Olympic competitors, and Harry hadn't brought any family with him, so Louis was really all he had. And aside from that, everyone would want to interview Louis anyhow. It was just that now they had a good excuse.

It was time for Harry and his team to head out onto the field, and he looked out into the stands, easily spotting his slender boyfriend. His slight shoulders sitting just right, in his perfect model posture. He could see his blue eyes shining even from all the way out on the field, and he could just picture the little crinkles surrounding his eyes as he smiled brightly. He raised a delicate hand, waving at Harry, and Harry waved back.

The game was about to begin now, and Harry got into formation with his team, ready to start.

000

Louis sat in the stands, watching as Harry came out onto the field. It didn't take him long to spot his boyfriend. Everyone on the team was right fit, if Louis was being honest. But Harry had a distinct look about him. Broad shoulders, accompanied by skinny yet very toned legs, and a mop of curly hair atop his head that could be seen even under the helmet he wore. The hair and legs were really what set him apart, though. Louis would know that hair anywhere, and his legs were skinnier than the other men on the team, but no less toned. In fact, Louis was downright certain that Harry's legs were the strongest of the bunch.

Louis waved at Harry, a bright smile on his face, and Harry raised a large hand, waving back and smiling before getting into place to start the game.

The whistle sounded and they were off. Harry's team really took control of the field. Harry had the ball about ninety five percent of the time, and Louis was on his feet, cheering away. The game went on for quite some time, the opposing team really stepping up their game about halfway through, and Louis was nearly certain he was going to lose his voice from all the cheering he was doing for Harry. His feet were beginning to get tired, and he wanted to sit down, but the game was almost over, and he'd be damned if he was sitting when Harry's team made the winning goal.

Because Louis was certain Harry's team would win. He'd been feeling it in his bones all day, and he just knew it was going to happen.

Louis watched on as Harry's team mate stole the ball from the opposite team, passing it off to Harry who ran it all the way down the field and scored the winning goal just in time.

Louis jumped up and down, cheering and clapping, and he was certain there were a few dozen cameras on him right now, and that he'd probably end up on the telly, and he was certain he didn't look his best, but he didn't care. He yelled and screamed and jumped up and down.

This meant that Harry's team would be advancing, and playing the team that won tomorrow's match.

Louis watched as Harry's team mates picked him up and carried him over to where a few camera men were gathered, along with an interviewer or two, who were there to get the team's thoughts on winning. Louis couldn't hear Harry or the rest of his team mates, as they were too far away. But he could see them smiling and good naturedly shoving each other around. He smiled as he watched, glad that Harry and his team mates got along as well as they did. It must be wonderful to share this experience with so many people who all got along so well.

When the interviews were done, Louis made his way out of the stands and found his way to the changing room. He wasn't sure he was really allowed inside, but if he was being honest, he didn't care. It had been far too long since he'd spent some real quality time with Harry, and Harry's team mates loved him anyhow.

He pushed the door open and made his way inside. A few of the men on Harry's team were standing around completely naked, but no one seemed to care that Louis was there. Two of the men even greeted him with a jovial, "Louis!" as he stepped foot into the locker room. Harry popped his head around the corner.

"Lou?" Harry asked. "Don't think you're supposed to be in here, babe."

"Don't think I care, babe." Louis said, in a half mocking half sincere tone.

"We don't mind if he's in here, Styles." One of the other men on Harry's team said.

"Yeah, because you just like to stare at his ass." Harry joked, and Louis blushed.

"Harold." Louis scolded.

"'S true, though, Lou." Harry said. "Your ass is all they ever talk about."

Louis blushed further, looking down at his shoes. It wasn't as if he was timid. Not really. At least, not when it was just him and Harry. But with all of Harry's team mates around, maybe he was a bit shy. It was ridiculous, really, seeing as he was a model. He had people ogling him all the time. But for some reason it was different in person. Different when he wasn't working. Different when it was Harry's friends, and not some strangers looking at him in a magazine or on the runway.

"'Course I'm usually the one who starts them on the topic." Harry whispered in Louis' ear, causing him to giggle.

"Of course you are, Haz." He replied.

"C'mere." Harry said, taking Louis' hand and dragging him along behind a row of lockers.

He pushed him up against a locker, his large hands resting on either side of Louis' head as he leaned down, taking the shorter boy's mouth in a heated kiss. Louis sighed at the feeling. He'd missed Harry in the few days they'd been apart.

Harry pulled back, his mouth still ghosting over Louis', "I've missed you."

Louis let out a light chuckle, because he'd just been thinking that, "I've missed you, too, Hazza." He breathed, before connecting his lips to Harry's again.

Harry brought one hand down to cup Louis' cheek, and the other rested on his hip, squeezing gently. Louis let out a soft moan before remembering that Harry's entire team was just on the other side of the lockers. Harry didn't seem to care, though, running his tongue along Louis' bottom lip and forcing him to open his mouth. Harry slipped his tongue inside, probing around gently, and Louis was very certain that if they didn't stop this soon he was going to have a not so small problem in his trousers that they really couldn't be taking care of right now.

Harry rolled his hips forward, his groin pressed against Louis' thigh, and Louis realized that Harry had already reached that point. Louis let out a soft gasp.

"Harry, the team." Louis whispered.

"Don't care." Harry said, attaching his lips to Louis' neck and sucking until the older boy let out a rather obscene groan. "Missed you." Harry breathed onto Louis' skin, flicking his tongue out to sooth the reddened flesh.

Louis tangled his hands in Harry's hair, pulling the younger boy's mouth to his again, and biting on his plump bottom lip. Harry let out a rather loud groan, rutting up against Louis' thigh, and Louis could feel his own erection growing in his skinny jeans.

"Shower." Harry panted into Louis' ear. "Now."

Louis nodded, allowing Harry to drag him along the tile floor until they reached the row of showers. Harry pulled him inside, closing the curtain behind him.

000

As soon as they were in the shower, they both slipped their clothes off, tossing them outside, and Harry turned the water on, and maybe it was a bit hotter than necessary, but so was Louis, so it seemed to fit.

He pushed Louis up against the wall, his slightly taller form now seeming to tower over the delicate boy below him. Before he could lean in and attach his lips to Louis', Louis was leaning in and sucking on his collarbone. He sucked hard for a while, occasionally running his teeth over the spot and biting gently. He ran his tongue over the area for a while and then pulled back, looking up at Harry with lust blown eyes, causing Harry to moan deep in his throat.

He leaned down so his mouth was practically touching Louis' ear, "Wanna suck you, Lou."

Louis let out a soft groan, his head falling back against the tile before managing to nod.

Harry sunk to his knees, running his hands down Louis' soft, warm, perfect tummy. He rested one hand on Louis' slight hip, squeezing gently, as he wrapped the other around the base of Louis' cock, bringing it up to his mouth, and licking along the slit softly, barely touching. Louis let out a whine, and Harry knew that this was no time to be teasing him, but that just made it all the more fun.

He placed a light kiss to the head of Louis' dick before proceeding to move away from the desired area entirely, attaching his lips to Louis' inner thigh and sucking gently.

"Harold, if you don't get my fucking cock in your mouth right now I'll...I'll..."

Harry chuckled. He loved when Louis got like this. So aroused that he was slightly incoherent.

"I don't know what I'll do, but so help me, Harry, I-"

Louis cut himself off with a low moan as Harry lowered his mouth around the very tip of his cock, sucking lightly and flicking his tongue into the slit. Harry chuckled at Louis' reaction, and Louis' hips bucked forward slightly at the vibrations Harry's chuckle had sent running through him. Harry groaned at the feel of Louis fucking into his mouth, and brought both hands up to the older boy's hips, pulling on his hips and trying to indicate for him to do it again without having to remove his mouth from Louis' dick to tell him with words.

Louis seemed to have gotten the message, because he began thrusting into Harry's mouth, not so forcefully as to make Harry choke, but just forcefully enough. Harry kept his left hand on Louis' hip, loving the fact that one of his large hands could cover nearly the entirety of it, his fingers digging into the flesh. He was nearly certain Louis would have five little finger shaped marks there, and he was pretty sure it was turning both of them on. He brought his right hand down to begin pumping at his own cock, desperately needing friction.

Harry relaxed his throat, urging Louis to thrust in just a bit deeper, which he agreed to easily enough. Harry was managing to take in his whole cock now, trying to focus most of his attention on running his tongue along the underside and hollowing out his cheeks, but becoming slightly distracted by the feel of his hand on his own cock. He was certain he wasn't going to last much longer.

Luckily it seemed as though Louis was in the same boat as he muttered, "So close, Hazza. Fuck."

Harry used the hand on Louis' hip to get him to stop thrusting into his mouth so he could take control, pulling almost entirely off and running his tongue around the head, licking into the slit a few times before taking him all the way back in, and then Louis was coming down his throat with a soft shout and a moan of his name. He continued to pump his cock as he swallowed every last bit that Louis had to offer, and not long after he was coming as well, all over his own fist, and Louis' thigh.

"Fuck." Louis muttered, as he slid down the tile to rest on the ground next to Harry.

Harry leaned in to give him a slow kiss on the lips, and Louis groaned, assumedly at the taste of himself on Harry's tongue.

Harry pulled away, standing up to quickly wash his hair before turning the water off, and reaching out to find a couple towels that they could wrap around themselves. He handed one to Louis, who had finally stood up off the shower floor, and they pulled the curtain back, walking out into the locker room.

They were met with loud cheers and catcalls, and one person yelled, "Yeah, Styles. Get it!", and Harry looked over to see Louis blushing beside him.

"Don't be embarrassed, boo." He whispered into Louis' ear. "They're just jealous that your ass is mine."


End file.
